Project 2016 - Godzilla vs. Mukozilla
Project 2016 - Godzilla vs. Mukozilla (プロジェクト2016 - ゴジラ対向こうジラ, lit. Purojekuto 2016 - Gojira tai Mukōjira) is a 2016 Godzilla/Powerpuff Girls crossover/fanfiction story written by Max Carroll. The second in his works, as well as his second crossover, the story involves Godzilla as he appears in the city of Townsville and starts wreaking havoc across the city, eventually falling into conflict with the Powerpuff Girls themselves, as well as a new enemy: Mukozilla, an enlarged tyrant hell-bent on destroying Godzilla and conquering the world. Plot The fanfiction opens up with a summary about heroes and monsters and their purposes for being, and that rarely, but sometimes, they cross paths with each other. It then flashes forward to an unspecified version of Earth in the Multiverse. The people of Tokyo are going about their day, until they are suddenly attacked by Godzilla, who crushes the military and conquers the city, before retreating to the sea. Meanwhile, in another dimension, a different giant monster attacks the city of Townsville, until it is encountered by the Powerpuff Girls. The girls easily dispatch of the monster, and return home. A few hours later, however, the Mayor calls the girls and tells them that another ''giant monster is attacking the city. The girls rush out and back to Townsville, only to come face to face with the cause of Townsville's destruction; the 100-meter atomic dinosaur, Godzilla, who has appeared in their dimension via a portal. The girls and Godzilla do battle, but it ends with the girls retreating out of dispair, discouragement, and sadness, leaving the city behind to Godzilla's wrath. Meanwhile, in a mountain miles away, a figure tells a larger silhouette about the events occuring in Townsville. Upon hearing this news, the silhouette, now revealed to be a brand new super-villain, called Muko, screams in rage and orders his minion to ready his fleet of ships for war against Godzilla. Upon returning home, the Powerpuff Girls explain to their father, Professor Utonium, the dire situation at hand, and the Professor reveals that he has been secretly been modifyling the Powerpuff Dynamo (Since it's decommissioning in ''the Powerpuff Girls episode Live and Let Dynamo.) in case of an emergency. The girls suit up, and pilot the new Dynamo into battle against Godzilla. After a rather unsuccessful attempt to force Godzilla out of the city, the girls retreat from the Dynamo, which is then destroyed by Godzilla. Godzilla prepares to kill the girls, but is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Muko and his army, who viciously attack Godzilla with cannon and laser fire, but to no avail, as Godzilla easily decimates the ships. Muko himself then attacks Godzilla, but is quickly swatted away by the latter's tail. The injured Muko and the Powerpuff Girls retreat to Utonium's lab, only to find out that the Dynamo was his last defense in case of an extreme situation such as this. Thus, the 5 begrudgingly head for the only other scientist in town: Mojo Jojo, the Powerpuff Girl's arch-enemy. Upon arrival, the group discover that the mayor and his assistant, Ms. Bellum, have also taken refuge within Jojo's laboratory, one of the few structures left standing. Jojo then reveals that he has invented a growth serum that will quadruple someone's size and strength. Muko then volunteers to take it, as he already has enough raw power within himself already. Muko takes the serum, and grows to a full 95-meter stature. Now strong enough to fight Godzilla, Muko, now calling himself Mukozilla, immediately starts looking for him in the ruins of Townsville. Mukozilla eventually locates Godzilla in the heart of the city, and challenges him to the title of King of the Monsters, which the former had strove for his whole life. Godzilla growls in annoyance, but nonetheless accepts Mukozilla's challenge. The two beasts charge at each other with tremendous force, and within minutes, a huge, hours long melee ensues, with the two beast's clawing, scratching, punching, kicking, and roaring, as well as atomic rays and helix beams flying everywhere, destroying several structures. Eventually, Mukozilla temporarily gains the upper hand when he throws Godzilla by his tail, but Godzilla is relentless in his combat, and keeps coming. Eventually, Godzilla nearly kills Mukozilla with a spiral ray blast. Then, the heroes are about to meet the same fate, until Mukozilla fires a helix beam at Godzilla from behind, impaling the giant lizard, before uttering the words "This is the end of you. It's over for you... Gojira." Then, Godzilla roars in pain and falls over, seemingly dead. Then, Buttercup throws down a duplicate of the same portal that brought Godzilla to their dimension. Mukozilla picks up and throws Godzilla through the portal, returning him home. Afterwards, Muko returns back to normal, with the rest of the heroes thanking him for saving Townsville from Godzilla, but Muko announces that he didn't come to save Townsville from destruction; He came to settle a score with Godzilla and secure the title as King of the Monsters. He then announces that he will, one day, take over the world and destroy the Powerpuff Girls, as they are the only threat to his plans, just not right now, as he in weak and overwhelmed. The Powerpuff Girls accept his ultimatum as a challenge, and say that they will do everything in their power to prevent it. The remaining heroes look on as Muko, the new King of the Monsters, departs from the city. In a post credits scene, it is revealed that Godzilla survived, as he reawakens at the bottom of the sea, filled with only one emotion; rage. This foreshadows his eventual return. Voice cast Cathy Cavadini as Blossom: One of the 4 primary protagonists, as well as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom is a kind, charismatic, Intelligent little girl and is extremely cool-headed in the heat of battle. Tara Strong as Bubbles: One of the 4 primary protagonists, as well as the joy and laughter of the team, Bubbles is a joyful, happy, playful little girl who is very helpful towards her friends and sisters, especially in battle. E.G. Daily as Buttercup: One of the 4 primary protagonists, as well as the brawn of the team, Buttercup is an extremely tough and experienced fighter, and often battles monsters to a standstill alone. Tom Cane as Professor Utonium: The creator of the Powerpuff Girls, and inherently, their father, Utonium helps the girls in the battle against Godzilla by modifying the Powerpuff Dynamo. Tom Kenny as the Mayor: The incompetent leader of Townsville who calls the girls during Godzilla's rampage across the city. Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo: The arch-enemy of the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo was Professor Utonium's primate assistant who's brain was mutated by the same experiment that created the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo is the one who supplies the serum to Muko to grow the latter near to Godzilla's height. Max Carroll as Muko/Mukozilla: One of the 4 primary protagonists, and a relatively unknown super-villain, Muko, the self proclaimed King of the Monsters of his universe, had prophesied the creation of the Powerpuff Girls and has secretly been planning their downfall for several years, until he is confronted by, and must do battle with, Godzilla. Godzilla as himself: The King of the Monsters, and the primary antagonist, Godzilla is an ancient species of aquatic theropod dinosaur that survived the extinction of the dinosaurs on his world and was reawakened in the 20th century by experimental hydrogen-bomb explosions in the South Pacific and later conquered Tokyo in 1954 and continued through the 1960s, 70s, 80s, 90s, and the 2000s. Godzilla was brought to the Powerpuff Girls universe by an mysterious portal, and later fought Mukozilla. Soundtrack http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/Project_2016_-_Godzilla_vs._Mukozilla_soundtrack?venotify=created Sequels A trilogy of sequels have been greenlit and are in production. The first sequel, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla II - Advent of the Vortaak, has been scheduled for 2017. The first part of the second sequel, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III part 1 - World Collision, is scheduled for a 2019 release, with the second part, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla III part II - Giant Monsters All-Out Attack scheduled for a 2021 release. Trivia * This fanfic's plot heavily mirrors the plot for Project 2014 - Godzilla vs. Koopzilla, as that fanfilm gave Max Carroll lots of inspiration. * The Powerpuff Dynamo was a last minute introduction into the story. * Muko's character was heavily inspired by Bowser from Project 2014 - Godzilla vs. Koopzilla.